


Русалочьи сны

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, One Shot, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Нори в отчаянии пытается услышать аромат нежных лепестков роз здесь, в своих собственных иллюзиях.





	Русалочьи сны

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж — https://vk.com/doc326335407_457963035?hash=f8c85e71cb286b4b5e&dl=fd9f871bfdb6fb5e61.

_Элина_ — это фея с полупрозрачными розовыми крыльями и зелёными глазами, в которых можно утонуть под бесчисленным количеством оттенков радуги.

 _Элина_ — это юная девушка, что смотрит на Нори с нежностью цветка лотоса, это фея, чей голос русалке хочется забвенно слушать снова и снова.

 _Элина_ — имя это, в общем-то, многое значило для Нори. Девушка ощущала особый трепет в груди каждый раз, когда ей предстояло назвать столь бесстрашную — а потому чарующую — фею по имени. Чувство этой трепетности было таким же безразмерным и значимым, как пустота в её сердце. Таким же щемящим, как острое ощущение потери своего счастья, потери своего нежного цветка с розовыми сияющими лепестками…

И таким же горьким, как слёзы бездумно влюблённой Нори.

 

Как только в сон девушки вторгаются воспоминания о трансформации Элины в русалку, мысли окутывает тёплый, однако сбивающий с толку калейдоскоп эмоций. Влюблённость в образ «чужестранки», феи из дальних земель с завораживающе хрупкими — лишь на вид — крыльями, сменяется приливом возбуждения от внешности пылкой и смелой русалки, что сразу же пускается на помощь безрассудной и упрямой Нори. И этот образ не может не заворожить девушку, не может не заставить хотеть подплыть к Элине, обнять её нежные плечи и вдохнуть этот едва слышимый здесь, под водой, аромат очаровательных роз на облегающем корсете. Не может, ведь это лишь сон...

Русалка больше не в состоянии сопротивляться своим желаниям.

— Ты то, к чему я так стремлюсь, — шепчет Нори на ухо девушке, сжимая её в своих крепких объятиях. Различать сны от реальности русалка в состоянии с детства, однако лишь в данный период жизни ей удаётся познать всю истинную ценность своего дара.

В сновидение вторгаются нежные касания и заблудшие уста Нори, ищущие свою самую желанную цель — драгоценную фею, чьи черты лица и тело становятся всё более затуманенными и искажёнными. Отчаянные движения и неумолимое желание видеть в своих объятиях не просто плод фантазии, а самую настоящую Элину, ударяют острым кинжалом прямо в кровоточащее сердце девушки — оно же, не ожидая столь резкой боли, начинает в панике биться о стены грудной клетки.

Несмотря на полное осознание сна, спящая на своей кровати русалка всё ещё не покидает попыток услышать аромат нежных лепестков роз здесь, в своих собственных иллюзиях. Но всё без толку.

Плавник её в резком движении ударяет стену напротив, задевая шкаф и стоящую на нём лиловую лампу в форме раковины; бьющий по вискам удар заставляет девушку вырваться из оков сна. Испуганные глаза растерянной Нори распахиваются, видя перед собой ровным счётом ничего, кроме давящей своей глубиной темноты ночного океана.

Эти нежные поначалу и причиняющие невероятную боль в самом конце иллюзии каждую ночь преследуют русалку. Мысли о полупрозрачных крыльях и прекрасных лепестках роз не смеют покидать её. Не будь Нори такой упёртой и по-своему боязливой, не держись она за ужасного принца Налу, чья власть и богатство держат её здесь, под толщей воды, всё было бы совершенно иначе. Абсолютно иначе. И само существование возможности другого, лучшего варианта под названием «иначе» причиняет непосильные для девушки страдания. Эти страдания не просто наносят боль, они обвивают колючей проволокой её шею и долго-долго душат на протяжении бесчисленных ночей.

Совершенно ненужные и лишние слёзы вдруг появляются на лице, полном смятений. Они медленно стекают тонкими линиями к дрожащим губам Нори; русалка прижимает ладонь ко рту и, подавляя боль, издаёт еле слышимый всхлип.


End file.
